Happy Easter to all the Shiny Happy People
by flashtrager1398
Summary: Matt gives Damon a much needed pep talk.


Matt Donovan P.O.V.

"I didn't know what to bring. What exactly do people eat on Easter?" Meredith said walking into Elena's kitchen, carrying two pizzas. Jeremy and I leapt up from the couch and swarmed her.

"Thank God, Elena was about to cook." Jere said and I grinned opening the box and picking up a slice of pepperoni.

"Thanks for that Jeremy really." Elena snapped back and took a slice for herself, before turning to Meredith, "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter." I said my mouth full and Elena gave me a playful shove.

"Happy Easter." She replied looking around, "Where's Rick?" she asked just as the front door opened.

"Speak of the devil." Jeremy said as Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Alaric trailed in.

"Hey," Alaric said from the door greeting Meredith.

"The kids were starving so I did a pizza run." She explained nodding over to us as I reached for a second slice.

"I almost ate Jeremy." I said again my mouth full.

"Eww, Matt." Caroline squeaked, "Come on." She said and I swallowed my food.

"Uh I've seen you drink out of a blood bag. You don't get to complain." I jibbed playfully and Caroline leaned in to kiss me on the cheek by way of greeting.

"Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"She went to stay with family for the weekend." Caroline said and Elena danced around me for a slice of pizza. "Besides I don't think Easter's a witchy kind of holiday."

Stefan walked over and gave Elena a small kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she ate her slice. "Right its more of a vampire holiday." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Sorry?" Meredith asked standing beside Saltzman.

"Think about it, who would know more about coming back from the dead then a vampire?" I said, "Plus Stefan here eats bunnies so I guess he's kind of an expert."

Damon smiled still leaning against the doorway, "Kid's gotta point, tell us Stefan do the rabbits today taste especially yummy."

"Ha ha." Stefan said plainly while the rest of us chuckled.

Caroline's mobile rang and she answered it happily, "Tyler." She said walking out of the room. I watched her leave and looked over at Meredith and Alaric then Stefan and Elena. Jeremy was on his third slice. I walked over to the fridge and reached inside for a beer. I looked up and noticed Damon had vanished. I grabbed a second beer and walked to the front door, onto the porch.

Damon sat on the steps looking out into the twilight before night not even glancing back at me. I walked onto the steps and leaned against the banister offering him the second beer. He looked up at me and took it popping the top. I twisted mine off and the two of us clanked our bottle necks together. I sat there and drank my beer casually enjoying the absence of cutesy couple public displays of affection with Damon. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." Damon snarled tossing his bottle into the street.

"How was it supposed to be?" I asked cautiously, placing my bottle on the porch railing.

Damon smirked, "How far back do you want me to go?" he asked and I smiled.

Then he had me pinned against the support beam of the porch, his forearm pressed against my throat. He tilted his head looking at my startled expression, studying me. "I could turn you." He said slowly, "Make you strong, strong enough to take care of your friends, strong enough to not be a liability." I could feel my eyes watering up. "This way you won't be alone anymore." He said and leaned in close, "I see you walking around like some stranded puppy, and I can fix that." He moved away from my ear and looked me in the eye. He bit his wrist and let me go, "All you have to do is drink before the wound closes up." He said, holding out his wrist. The blood dripped down slowly until the wound sealed up. He shook his head, "Missed your shot." He said and I surged forward pushing him against the front door.

"I see you walking around too, you aren't alone Damon." I said as he glared at me. I let him go, "We aren't alone." I finally said.

"She picked him, Katherine, Elena, hell even Rebekah would have preferred him to me." Damon sulked.

"Rebekah, really?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm having a moment."

I rose my hands up and then sighed, "Well in that respect you definitely aren't alone, because Elena picked Stefan over me before you were even a possibility. Katherine tried to have me get myself beaten to death, and Rebekah well you saw how that turned out. Nobody picks me either Damon, its always someone else. I had Caroline and she was…" I smiled nostalgically and sighed again, "Well she was a lot of things." I looked through the bay windows of Elena's house and noticed everyone inside laughing, Caroline had rejoined the group and giggled hysterically next to Jeremy, while Meredith sat on the arm of a chair Alaric was in. "And I've only been alive for eighteen years." I said trying to end on a high note.

Damon clapped his hand against my back, "Yeah your life definitely sucks more than mine." He said sarcastically and he opened the front door, before turning back to me, "My offer, it still stands." He said snidely before we went to rejoin all the shiny happy people.


End file.
